POR TI
by Gianny 17
Summary: Es Navidad y Pronto Año nuevo creo que es tiempo de empezar a perdonar los errores del pasado


_**NAVIDAD ES PERDONAR**_

 _ **Gianny 17**_

 _ **Bueno regrese pero por ahora solo publicare One Shot espero les guste**_

La rubia se hallaba mirando el techo blanco del enorme avión, por alguna razón que ella conocía pero no desea ni imaginar se hallaba de mal humor. Había partido hace cuatro años de aquel lugar y no desea volver, equivocada estaba si pensaba que con graduarse, conseguir un buen trabajo e irse miles de kilómetros lejos lo iba a solucionar; se había dado cuenta que el destino no siempre jugaba a su favor.

Suspiro al escuchar a la aeromoza dar las indicaciones para el aterrizaje y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad cerro los ojos ante lo que le esperaba, sin duda aquella navidad no iba a agradarle mucho.

Supuso que en el aeropuerto ya la esperaban sus padres y tal vez solo tal vez Annie quien berreaba por el frio de la temporada pero que podía hacer la excepción al recibirla, sintió la sacudida del chocar de las llantas de la nave en el duro pavimento y lanzo un gemido al sentir como su pecho empezaba a oprimirse sin misericordia.

\- Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a nuestro destino gracias por viajar con nosotros.

Escucho la voz de la mujer que indirectamente la invitaban a dejar su asiento y salir al encuentro de los suyos

-NO DESEO ESTAR AQUÍ.- Dijo entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie

Mientras bajaba y se dirigía al punto de encuentro con los suyos recordaba con claridad la conversación que semanas antes había tenido con su madre quien hasta el cansancio y al borde del llanto le había pedido y rogado asistir al menos aquella navidad ….navidad que sería especial ya que su hermana Annie iba a ser pedida en matrimonio por nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo.

-Juro que si me provocan en lo más minino cojo el primer vuelo y regreso a mis cálidas costas griegas.

Volvió a decir al divisar a la gente que recibía muy feliz a los otros pasajeros.

Miro por todos lados buscando a sus padres y frunció el ceño al no hallarlos ….¿acaso habían olvidado que hoy llegaba?

-IMPOSIBLE.- Dijo mientras sacaba su celular y revisaba los mensajes enviados a su madre.- Pero si le dije que hoy llegaba a las 9 .- Volvió a mirar a su alrededor sin hallar nada .- Oh perfecto ¿eso quiere decir que yo sola tengo que ir a casa?

De pronto unas suaves manos le cubrieron los ojos y ella asustada intento zafarse pero al escuchar la varonil voz se detuvo intentando recordar a quien pertenecía aquel timbre de voz tan peculiar.

-Adivina quién soy.- le dijo divertido el hombre

-Por el tonito de ratón de laboratorio he de suponer que eres tu Grandchester.- Dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?.- La soltó para que esta pudiera girarse y poder verla de tiempo.- ¿Te han dicho White que eres una bruja muy sexi?

-Constantemente cariño constantemente.- Le brindo una cálida sonrisa, al menos su primer encuentro había sido agradable.

-Ven dame un enorme abrazo solo como tú sabes darlos .- La jalo a su cuerpo y la pego todo lo que pudo, Candy pudo sentir el aroma que emanaba de él y recordó muchas cosas pasadas. Aquel hombre la había acompañado muchas veces en su adolescencia, la había visto reír, llorar, comer, enamorarse y al final la había acompañado a alejarse de aquel lugar y ahora se casaba con su hermana ….¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

-Archí me asfixias.- Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.- No te me pegues tanto

-Es que gatita hace mucho que no te veo y créeme.- La recorrió con la mirada.- Has cambiado pero para infarto.

-¿Y así te piensas casar con mi hermana? Mira que serás sinvergüenza.- La rubia se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos

-Yo solo decía…como vamos a ser familia casi hermanos un poco de honestidad no vendría mal.

-Ya.- Se burló ella al no encontrarle la lógica.- ¿Mis padres no vinieron? .- Pregunto al ver a Archi coger la pesada maleta y jalarla por el brillante pasillo.

-No, pero están ansiosos de verte

-Uy si se nota.- Se notó el tono de reproche en la voz de Candy

-En serio, solo que Annie no se ha sentido bien y han tenido que quedarse a hacerle compañía.

-Ni que estuviera embarazada.- Dijo Candy casi de broma pero al percibir el silencio de su amigo lo detuvo de un jalón y en un susurro lo cuestiono

-¿La embarazaste?...¿embarazaste a Annie? No puedo creerlo ….pero mira que serás tarado

-¿Por qué tarado? Además no fue a propósito…se me chipoteo .- Se defendió el.

Candy negó con la cabeza y sin responder a su pregunta reanudo su andar

-¿Te casas porque la embarazaste o por que la amas?.- le pregunto al salir hacia el estacionamiento del lugar y sentir el frio invernal de la ciudad.

-Por ambas cosas.- Dijo como si nada el castaño

-Si no estuviera embarazadas ¿te casarías con ella?

-Pzzzzz.- Demoro en responder al intentar hallar el auto donde llevaría a su preguntona amiga.- Claro, tal vez no con la premura de ahora pero lo haría con el tiempo.

-Aja.- Dijo la rubia como si nada

-Me parece o no deseas que me case con tu hermana.

-No es eso.- Archi hallo el auto y caminado hacia el abrió las puertas para que ingrese la rubia y guardar el equipaje.

-¿Entonces qué es?.- Pregunto una vez dentro

-Cuándo me fui tu dijiste algo y ahora vengo y me hallo con esto …no lo entiendo

-Cuando te fuiste, tú me dijiste algo ….me dijiste que…

-SHHHH.- Lo callo la rubia .- No hablemos de eso

-Vez si te acuerdas ¿Cómo yo podía con algo como eso?

-¿Así que por eso te casas con mi hermana? .- Le pregunto con la mirada al frente

-No, pero tuvo algo que ver….supongo que debo darte las gracias

-Ja gracioso.- Provocando una sonrisa en el guapo rostro varonil.

-No sabes lo felices que se pondrán de verte ….todos sin excepción

-Si claro

-No, créeme todos sin excepción.- Candy frunció el ceño al comprender lo que decía su futuro cuñado.

Cuidadosa y lenta fue la marcha hacia el hogar y mientras avanzaban Candy observaba como en algunas casas ya se hallaba el espíritu navideño, luces colgaban de los techos y paredes junto con animales enormes que decoraban el jardín y ni qué decir del singular muñeco de nieve que representaba a cada casa.

-Llegamos.- Digo Archi al detenerse en la espaciosa y enorme casa de los White que iluminada por las luces la recibía.

-¿Ay Dios tengo que entrar?.-

-Sip .- Le abrió la puerta invitándola a salir.- A menos que desees que te de unos minutos para que lo asimiles.- Ella frunció el ceño al sentir el frio en su piel

-Nop vamos.-Esperando que sacara su equipaje se adentró con él a su antiguo hogar

Al hallarse cerca a la puerta escucho como del interior el ruido de la música más las risas de varias personas llenaban la casa, dando media vuelta intento alejarse de lo que imaginaba sería un desastre.

-Yo me largo de aquí.- Dijo al hallarse a unos pasos de Archi

-Candy.- Intento detenerla el pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le impidió correr tras ella.

-Ohh llegaste.- se escuchó la voz de Pauma que corrió a abrazar a su hija fugitiva.- Pero mírate que hermosa que estas….te has bronceado y estas bellísima

-Hola mama.- Dijo apenas Candy al sentir los brazos de su progenitora

-¡George!.- Grito Pauma a su esposo para que saliera a recibir a su hija.- Candy llego

-No, mamá.- Pero de nada sirvió ya que por la puerta salía un hombre ya mayor, George White segundo esposo de su madre y padre de Annie que con una sonrisa la recibía en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te estábamos esperando.- le dijo al verla a los ojos.- Pero mírate estas linda hija

-Gracias papá.

Aquel hombre la había querido desde el primer día que la vio, nunca en sus 17 años de casados que llevaban sus padres se mostró indiferente con ella, la trato como una hija de sangre y le brindo lo que un padre le puede brindar a alguien de su sangre.

-Hola Candy.- Se escuchó detrás de la corpulencia de su padre

-Stear.- Saludo amablemente mientras miraba al matrimonio Grandchester junto a su hijo.- Señor y señora Grandchester es un gusto volver a verlos

-El gusto es nuestro hija.- Saludo con una sonrisa Richard mientras que Eleonor la mirada impávida .- Mira que has cambiado

-Si…creo que todos.- Dijo Candy algo incomoda.- No me dijiste de la fiesta.- Le reclamo a su madre con elegancia.- No estoy nada presentable y estoy cansada por el viaje

-No estaba planeado …hoy llego Stear y Terry y bueno nos reunimos los más allegados a la familia.- Candy respiro profundo al escuchar aquel nombre.- Hay algunos vecinos que conoces y amigos de ambas familias

-En verdad deseo que me entiendan que estoy agotada.- Volvió a insistir antes de que por impulso cogiera su equipaje, diera media vuelta, tomara un taxi y no regresara durante los próximos tres años.

-Pauma creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar.- Intervino su padre al ver el esfuerzo que hacia la joven por mantenerse cordial.- De todos modos nos acompañara los próximos 15 días

-Oh bueno.- Dijo la mujer al ver como su hija esbozaba una sonrisa esperanzadora.- Tienes razón , pero ¿sería mucha molestia que saludaras a los presentes?

-No madre, claro que no… vamos.- Y rogando no encontrarse con el insoportable de Grandchester ingreso a la casa para comenzar los saludos y breves conversaciones con los invitados que la conocían.

Suspiro de satisfacción al comprobar que no se hallaba ahí el responsable de la taquicardia que iba sintiendo desde que entro en la casa y cuando creyó que su tortura llegaba a su fin la voz suave de su hermana la detuvo, Annie White la recibía con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro pálido por su estado.

-Llegaste .- Se colgó de su cuello y se quedó así por varios minutos.- Te extrañe no sabes la falta que me hiciste.- Le dijo mientras intentaba recomponerse.- Pero ahora estas aquí eso me alegra mucho

-A mí también.- Ver en aquel estado a su hermana la afecto y su corazón se humedeció logrando aguar sus ojos.- Vez lo que me haces…me conviertes en una llorona .- Le recrimino con burla mientras se limpiaba los ojos

-Siempre lo fuiste.- Le dijo la pelinegra quien también se limpiaba el rostro

-Que bello el reencuentro.- Dijo Stear apareciendo detrás de Annie.- Pero primero lo primero….tienes que pedir tus deseos a Santa.- Con una sonrisa jalo a la rubia ante la mirada asombrada de Annie que muda se quedó de la impresión. Llevo a Candy hacia la otra habitación donde se hallaban algunos niños que supuso eran hijos de algunos de los presentes que hacían cola para poder sentarse en las piernas de un santa que se encontraba desparramado en el enorme sillón de su padre.

-Oh no.- DIjo Candy al comprender las intenciones del castaño .- Ya estoy vieja para eso

-Nada que vieja todos ya hemos pasado te toca a ti

Sin esperar a que la rubia le recriminara algo, la obligo a sentarse en las piernas de santa que impresionado por la forma que se le hubo abordado se quedó totalmente quieto.

-Lo siento .- Se disculpó Candy.- Mi nueva familia política suele ser algo rara

-Ya deja de quejarte y pide tus deseos.- Le grito Stear divertido.

-Creo que si deseo que este episodio vergonzoso acabe tengo que pedirte algo.- Santa asintió algo confuso y se inclinó hacia adelante para poder escuchar el deseo de la joven.- Solo si pudieras cumplirme algo pequeño sería feliz.- Al ver que este asintió continuo.- Deseo no toparme con Terrence Grandchester durante mi estadía aquí.

-YO TAMPOCO DESEABA TOPARME CONTIGO Y MIRATE.- Candy abrió los ojos y de un salto se puso de pie al comprender quien era el dueño de aquella voz.- MIRA QUE SENTARSE EN MIS PIERNAS Y ATREVERSE A PEDIRME ALGO SOLO TU LO PUEDES HACER

-TU.- Lo señalo Candy con los ojos aun abiertos.- DEGENERADO DE PORQUERIA

-¿YO SOY EL DEGENERADO?.- Terry se quitó la barba y el gorrito rojo lográndose escuchar el llanto de algunos niños presentes.

-PUDISTE DECIR ALGO APENAS ME SENTE….PERVERTIDO.- Lo fulmino con la mirada.- Y QUITATE ESO QUE TE VEZ RIDICULO

-MAS RIDICULA TE VEZ TU ….TODA FLACA Y DESGARBADA.- La ataco el mientras daba un paso hacia ella

-Aun así hay quienes me prefieren .- Candy empleo un tono bajito solo para que le escuchara

-Me viene a la mente una cama.- Candy abrió los ojos y llenándose de ira lo abofeteó.

Solo ahí fue consiente que toda la sala estaba pendiente de su discusión y que asombrados miraban lo que acababa de pasar, ella miro a su alrededor y sintió como su rostro se calentaba nuevamente pero esta vez de vergüenza…miro a los padres de los Grandchester después a los suyos y sintió una rabia para sí misma…otra vez se dejó vencer por la provocación de ese hombre.

-Candy vamos.- Se escuchó la voz de Annie que la jalaba hacia la planta de arriba de la casa.- Vamos

Cuando ambas hermanas se hallaron solas la furia de la rubia estallo nuevamente

-Lo hizo a propósito ese estúpido de Grandchester lo hizo a propósito, quiso avergonzarme frente a todos como lo hizo hace mucho y lo logro.

-Hasta donde yo vi tú fuiste la que lo golpeo

-¡Por qué me provoco!.- Grito mortificada.- Ese tiene la lengua más viperina que jamás haya visto en algún ser mortal.

-Nunca van a arreglar sus diferencias verdad.- Pregunto algo entristecida la morena.

-Nunca.- Aseguro la rubia con total dignidad.- Ni aunque te emparejes con Archi y tengas a sus sobrinos …nunca.

-Ay Candy…

La rubia no se inmuto con lo dicho por su hermana, hace años ya había superado el gran dolor que había sentido por aquel ser y ahora solo sentía una enorme indignación con tan solo tenerlo cerca suyo.

-Solo te pido algo de paciencia .- Dijo Annie mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. – Me casare con Archi y tú tienes que aprender a convivir con él.

-No tengo que, yo solo estoy de visita y apenas acaben mis días de permiso pienso ausentarme una larga temporada de América.- Annie simplemente negó con mucha pena ante lo escuchado por su hermana.- ¡Ay Annie!.- Replico aún más enfadada Candy.- No quise decir eso es solo que mi trabajo se convirtió en una prioridad para mí y aunque la idea de estar con ustedes me fascina el hecho que vea a Terry lo opaca.

-No esta con Susana.- Dijo con cierto aire de esperanza en su voz la morena

-No me importa .- Alzo la voz la rubia indignada.- Y seguro ella le termino por que no aguanta

-Deberías hablar con el.- Insistió Annie.- Ya que seremos familia sería bueno que empecemos a ablandar el camino.

-Tú tienes la culpa de eso…de tanto hombre en el planeta te vienes a fijar en un Grandchester

-Era tu mejor amigo

-Con mucha más razón los ex novios y mejores amigos están prohibidos en la lista..¿nunca escuchaste sobre esa regla?.- Candy pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro pálido de su hermana y se sintió mejor

-Vamos Candy intenta llevarte bien con Terry al menos hasta que te vayas.-Le rogo Annie al verla más calmada.

-Prometo no cruzarme por su camino y no hacerle problemas a menos que el me busque la sinrazón

Annie simplemente blanqueo los ojos ante lo escuchado por la rubia y antes de encender la chispa que acarrearía una lluvia de insultos a cierto personaje que se hallaba sentado en la parte baja de la casa irritada por el golpe recibido.

-¿Bajaras?

-¿ El estará ahí?

-Candy, Archi es su hermano

-Me quedare aquí estoy cansada por el viaje

-Ay Candy cuando cambiaras.- Suspiro su hermana ante la actitud orgullosa de su hermana.

-Annie preciosa déjame descansar...mañana hablamos.- La hecho con un gesto de la mano que indicaba la puerta de la habitación.

-Descansa niñata gruñona

-Buenas noches panzona

-Graciosa.-

Se quejó la pelinegra y sin decir más se retiró dejando a su hermana en aquella habitación que hace mucho no había pisado. Y aunque se halló sola y algo melancólica no dudo en despojarse de sus ropas y meterse a la ducha para poder dar a su cuerpo el relajo que necesitaba.

Pero por más que lo intento no lo logro, las risas, la música y el simple hecho de saber que él estaba ahí la inquietaban. ¿Acaso no sabían que necesitaba descansar?.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana cuando la bulla empezó a bajar se sintió más aliviada al menos podría bajar a la cocina a servirse un poco de leche y poder intentar dormir unas cuantas horas. Espero un poco más y al escuchar y no oír nada salió de su habitación, bajo con cuidado las escalinatas como esperando recordar el número de ellas e intentó meterse a la cocina entre la oscura madrugada.

Estudio todo con cuidado, había cambiado mucho y ya no estaban los antiguos reposteros de madera ni aquella blanca refrigeradora que llevaba pegada sus notas con pequeños imanes de frutas. La cocina era moderna y la mesada de mármol que ocupada el centro del enorme lugar estaba repleta de copas, botellas y algo de la comida repartida anteriormente.

Se dirigió al hermoso refrigerador de dos puertas para sacar algo de leche y poder servirla en el vaso que había hallado en la mesada y mientras cerraba su única fuente de luz se percató de las luces multicolores que aun decoraban su jardín.

-Olvidaron apagarlas.- Dijo más para sí mientras observaba a través de la ventana.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?.- Del susto la rubia soltó el vaso de leche y chillo ante la interrupción.

-¡Hijo de la grandísima casi me matas del susto!.- Dijo Candy mientras se sostenía el pecho.- ¿Tú qué haces en mi casa?.

-¿Duermo aquí?.- Respondió Terry como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.- Ten cuidado puedes pisar tu desastre y sacarte un dedo.- Sin esperar a que la rubia dijera algo más prendió las luces y se dedicó a recoger los pequeños cristales del suelo.- Mira que serás torpe Pecas

-No me llames Pecas y tú tienes la culpa de esto…tú me asustaste.

-Cuando será el día que asumas la responsabilidad de tus actos.- Dijo calmado mientras recogía el vidrio de los pies de Candy.- Aun no te muevas traeré la escoba y algún trapo

-¿Qué haces en mi cocina?¿Acaso piensas robar a mis padres?.- Lo dijo mientras lo miraba suspicazmente

-Ya te dije …duermo aquí.- Regreso con una escoba y limpio cuidadosamente el suelo.

-Me estas tomando el pelo.- Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.- Tú tienes casa y es a lado… a menos que tus padres se hallan enterado de tu inclinación sexual y hayan decidido desheredarte.

Terry la miro por un segundo y sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia

-No cariño….aun no descubren que tú y yo pertenecemos al círculo de los sádicos encuerados

Serás puerco Grandchester

-No más que tu pecas

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?.- Gruño ella al ver como este le sostenía la mirada

-Ya te dije duermo aquí…la casa de mis padres está llena , repleta , rebalsa de invitados ….comprenderás mi familia es muy extensa y bueno tu familia muy amablemente se ofreció a darme cobijo y aquí me tienes.- Sonrió arrogantemente.- Hasta que tenga una cama en mi casa dormiré en la tuya

-¿No pudiste irte a un hotel?

-¿Y no joderte la navidad?... Por favor Candy llegas después de cuatro años, no podía hacerte ese desaire.- Se justificó con tono solemne logrando que la rubia solo lo mirara mientras una línea blanca se formaba entre sus labios.

-Serás cabron Grandchester.- Apretó los dientes mientras intentaba no golpearlo

-Lo se lo se….es el efecto que produces en mi

-Juro que si no te vas para mañana tendrás una Feliz Navidad que te prometo recordaras el resto de tu vida.- Fue la amenaza nada sutil de Candy

-Uy que miedo.- Se estremeció Terry .- ¿Qué envenenaras mi comida? ¿Quemaras mi ropa? Naaaa mi dulce Candy ya no funcionan tus sutilezas conmigo…

-Es mi última palabra Grandchester

-Pues que sea la guerra mi estimada. Te juro que para Navidad serás tú la que me ruegue por piedad.

Sin esperar más Candy se retiró del lugar dejándolo solo con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual la cabreo más y razón que le impediría poder conciliar el sueño. Bueno al menos tendría una meta en mente buscar la forma de darle una navidad inolvidable a Terrence.

En cambio el castaño más feliz que nunca se dirigió a su habitación a paso lento y confiado, su encuentro con Candy había resultado todo un espectáculo justo como se lo había imaginado y estaba seguro que más sorpresas se iban a dar, bueno el también ya había anotado unas cuantas para con Candy y estaba seguro que aquella navidad seria inolvidable.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que le habían designado los White y se metió en ella no sin antes echar una mirada a la puerta que se hallaba al final del pasillo.

-Bienvenida Candy

Dijo mientras se perdía dentro de lugar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente mientras todos se hallaban desayunando en el enorme comedor entre risas y alegres anécdotas, desviaron la mirada hacia la rubia despeinada que malhumorada bajaba por las graderías y blanqueaba los ojos hacia cierto individuo que untaba mantequilla a tu trozo de pan con total tranquilidad.

-Hija ven siéntate aquí.- Dijo Pauma mientras se ponía de ´pie y le cedía el sitio a la rubia para poder ella correr a la cocina y ordenar que le preparen algo a su joven hija.

-¿Cómo dormiste?.- Le pregunto Annie mientras tomaba algo de jugo

-No lo hice.- Fue la respuesta de Candy

-¿Por qué si la fiesta acabo temprano?.- Se escuchó la voz de su padre que sonaba confundida-

Había olvidado que es dormir en casa, son muchos recuerdos que vuelven .- Intento responder sin mencionar el previo encuentro matutino con Grandchester.

-Debe ser.- Asintió su padre mientras tomaba su café.- Te acostumbraste al clima de allá…¿siempre hace calor?

-La mayoría del tiempo.- respondió la rubia

-Además supongo que el estilo de vida es diferente

-Bastante

-Como es una isla rodeaba de tres mares debe haber mucha visita turística

-Aja

-La comida debe ser rara

-Poco

-Que conversadora que estas Candy White.- Intervino Terry ante las escuetas respuestas

-Y tú siempre de metiche Grandchester.- Se defendió ella

-Y ya empezamos.- Blanqueo los ojos Annie al escuchar a su hermana

-¿Hasta el desayuno gorreas Grandchester?

-¡CANDY!.- Se escuchó a George

-Es que tu madre hace unos desayunos extraordinarios

-Tienes un madre

-Que te estima mucho por si acaso.- La rubia comprendió la clara burla en sus palabras ya que comprendía los sentimientos de Eleonor hacia ella. – Pero aquí entre nosotros a Eleonor no se le da mucho eso de la cocina ….le sale horroroso.

Justo cuando iba a responder con alguna respuesta mordaz se vio interrumpida por la voz melodiosa de su madre

-Aquí te tengo huevos con tocino y algo de fruta picada.- Le ofreció el plato que tiempo antes era su favorito

G-racias.- Si decir más se llenó la boca para evitar soltar lo que tenía pensado

-¿Y de que hablaban?.- Pregunto su madre mientras se sentaba

-De la nueva vida de Candy en Grecia.- Se vio el rostro sonriente de Terry a través de la gente

-Oh cuéntame hija ¿es cierto que los griegos son todos unos caballeros?.- Pregunto emocionada

-¡MAMA!.- Se escuchó la voz de Annie

-Si lo son, aparte son guapos y muy muy apasionados.- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Oh Candy estuvo con un griego.- Terry hablo ante lo escuchado

-¿UNO?...Por favor .- Digo indignada.- Llevo cuatro en Grecia cariño, sería un desperdicio no haber probado la mercadería

-¿De qué estamos hablando?.- George algo alterado decidió intervenir.- Porque si es de tu vida amorosa no deseo saber.

-No te preocupes papito…tal vez en mi próxima visita te venga con noticias de matrimonio.

El silencio se cernió en la mesa mientras la rubia comía victoriosa su desayuno. De pronto tras el carraspeo de alguno de los presentes se prosiguió con dicha actividad para después de un rato observar como Terry se ponía de pie que tras agradecer el servicio desinteresado hacia su persona se retiró a la casa de sus padres.

-¿Tenías que decir eso?.- Le dijo Annie en tono de reclamo

-¿Qué? ¿Está mal? Ósea tú tienes derecho a formar una familia y yo tengo que ver como lo haces …por favor…tengo una vida fuera de esta casa, tengo un trabajo, tengo amigos, tengo una casa, tengo un novio. Así que desde ya les digo cualquier idea loca y descabellada que estén tramando sáquenla de su cabeza …ya tengo planes para mi futuro.

Sin decir más se puso de pie y se retiró a su habitación para poder tomar una ducha, ponerse algo acorde al lugar y salir para despejar sus ideas.

En el momento que estuvo lista con lo más abrigador que pudo encontrar en su equipaje decidió salir de su habitación hacia la salida no sin antes percatarse que nadie se hallaba por los alrededores, suspiro al sentirse como una bruja en aquellas fechas pero era bueno que pusiera las cosas claras para evitar las situaciones extrañas que solía meterla su familia. Abrió la puerta y sintió la brisa helada que la estremeció por completo

-Tengo que comprar ropa.- Se dijo al intentar aferrarse al poncho que traía puesto

Cerró la puerta tras ella y dio unos pasos tambaleantes al percatarse del fino hielo que se había formado en todo el tramo de la entrada de su casa a la calle, maldijo su suerte al conocer que también debería de comprar algunos pares de zapatos para el lugar.

-¿Qué rayos haces?.- Escucho de pronto haciendo que perdieran la concentración de su andar y resbalara para caer fuertemente en el piso helado.

Sumida en la vergüenza por lo ocurrido no se movió ni emitió queja alguna, solo se mantuvo echada en la fría superficie esperando poder recobrar el valor necesario para ponerse de pie y volver a meterse a su casa para cambiar su ropa mojada.

En cambio Terry al observar lo ocurrido divertido espero a que esta se pusiera de pie para echarle una serie de halagos por su habilidad de caminar, pero al ver que no sucedía y que la rubia caída no se movía se preocupó y lejos de burlarse salto la pequeña cerca de arbustos congelados para dirigirse hacia ella y percatarse de su estado.

-¿CANDY? .- Pregunto una vez a su lado y verla con los ojos bien abiertos que miraban al cielo.- ¿Estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca.- Fue la dura respuesta obtenida

-¿No tienes frio?

-Estoy esperando tus burlas

-Las iba a decir pero al ver que no te levantabas me preocupe

-Oh claro que si.- Lo miro con rabia.- Me voy a levantar y si escuchó algo sobre mi trasero mojado o mi caída juro que te romperé la cabeza.

-Que sensible estas.- Dijo como si nada el castaño.- Todo por una simple caída

-Que tu ocasionaste

-Tu falta de costumbre.

-Cállate.- le dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y sentía el frio viento helado invadir su ropa mojada.

Terry intento ayudarla pero esta se negó a recibir su ayuda, logrando ponerse de pie y emitir aun alarido de dolor al sentir como su espalda le daba las respuesta por el golpe recibido, intento caminar pero volvió a resbalar siendo sostenida esta vez por Terry quien ante las objeciones de la joven la acompaño a la puerta de su casa.

-Cámbiate antes que te agarre una gripe terrible de las que solía darte

-No tienes por qué decírmelo ya lo sé.- Le dijo mientras se soltaba y caminada a paso lento hacia las gradas

-Gracias .- Grito Terry al ver que la rubia subía hacia su habitación.- Pecosa malgeniada

-IDIOTA.- Le devolvió ella logrando que el sonriera ante su respuesta

Después de su caída monumental frente a Grandchester Candy no volvió a salir, decidió cambiarse y ponerse algo caliente. Ya mañana saldría a comprar algo para su corta estadía, después de ver su computador y escribir por un largo rato hambrienta decidió bajar hacia la cocina, topándose con su familia y algunos miembros de los Grandchester

-Hola Candy.- Saludo Archi feliz de verla.- ¿Vienes a jugar?

-No.- Dijo mientras observaba como Stear arrojaba una carta sobre la mesa .- Hola Stear

-Hola muñeca.- Saludo con una sonrisa

-Vamos White juro que te dejare ganar.- Le insistió Archi divertido

Candy fijo su mirada en los ojos de uno de los hermanos que la miraba con burla y sin complejo alguno se sentó en las piernas de Archi mientras lo tomaba de cuello cariñosamente.

-¿Y cuál va a ser mi premio? .- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que tú quieras.- le dijo el mientras la tomaba de la cintura .- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Como en los viejos tiempos.- Stear y Terry cruzaron las miradas ante lo visto y la volvieron a posar en aquellos dos.

Sin decir más la rubia dejo su posición para sentarse a lado de su amigo de la infancia y esperar su porción de cartas

-¿Quién reparte? …quiero patear algunos traseros Grandchester hoy

-Así se habla nena.- La animo Archi al verla sobarse las manos por empezar a jugar.

-Si yo gano.- Dijo Candy.- Cada uno de ustedes me comprara algo de ropa acorde a la temporada

-¿ Y si ganamos nosotros?.- Intervino Stear al ver cómo le repartían las cartas a la rubia

-Tendrá una cita con el ganador y ella pagara todo.- Dijo divertido Terry .

-Trato.- Sin decir más los cuatros jóvenes empezaron su jugada sumiéndose en un completo silencio que se rompía cada que alguien arrojaba o cogía alguna carta de la mesa.

Después de un largo momento de tortura y miradas entre todos llego el momento de declararse al ganador

-Vamos Archi, mami quiere un abrigo nuevo.- Dijo Candy con una victoriosa sonrisa

-Me había olvidado tu putañera suerte.- Soltó su amigo mientras arrojaba su mano de cartas sin valor alguno sobre la mesa.

-Y vamos por el juego de pantalones abrigadores.- Dijo mientras miraba a Terry quien con una mueca de desagrado repetía el mismo gesto que su hermano despojándose de sus cartas.

-Por ser un medico reconocido Stear te permitiré comprarme la ropa interior.- Hablo con un aire divertido logrando arrancar una sonrisa en el guapo chico con anteojos.

-Que interesante pero prefiero mi cena toda pagada Candy .- El castaño coloco sobre la mesa toda una escalera real que venció de lejos a Full de Candy.- Así que dime muñeca vas por mi o te recojo yo a ti

-Me arruinaste el guardarropa Stear .- le reclamo la rubia.- Pero soy mujer de palabra , ven por mí a las 7 y trae un abrigo puesto que pienso que me congelare el trasero con el vestido que pienso ponerme.

-Entonces nos vemos a las 7 .- Sin decir más la rubia se puso de pie y volvió a su habitación.

-Me gane una cena gratis…vaya.- Stear se recostó sobre el sillón estirando victorioso las piernas.

-La cual me cederás verdad.- Se escuchó las palabras serias de Terry

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de lo contrario arruinare tu navidad hermano.- Le expuso divertido Terry mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

-Joder contigo y tu maldita cobardía, ¿no puedes solo disculparte con ella y listo?

-Lo haría si me dejara hablar en vez de atacarme cada que me ve.

-TÚ me pagaras una cena por la que te voy a ceder.

-Lo que tú digas,

Al cabo de un par de horas Candy estaba lista, había escogido un hermoso vestido color vino a juego con unas medias negras que hacían ver más bellas sus esbeltas piernas, cogió un abrigador saco de lana negra para el frio y espero a su invitado que no demoraría en venir.

De pronto su celular empezó a sonar y vio como Stear había mandado un mensaje, frunciendo el ceño lo leyó esperando no haberse arreglado por nada, se relajó al comprender que mandaría un coche a recogerla y que este la llevaría al restaurante designado para la cena que este deseaba probar con ella

-Cuando no los Grandchester.- Se dijo al recordar muchos de los detalles de estos hermanos para con las mujeres.

Sin esperar mucho se escuchó el sonido del timbre y la voz de Annie desde abajo que le avisaba que habían llegado por ella. Cogió su cartera y bajo lo más rápido que pudo se percató de la presencia de un joven correctamente vestido con traje que amablemente la llevaría hasta la limosina que estaba estacionada en la puerta de su casa.

Candy se despidió con una sonrisa de su hermana y sin hacer esperar más al joven se dejó escoltar por el hasta el elegante vehículo. Cuando Candy se halló dentro y este empezó su andar miro el sobre que había sobre la mesita, tomándolo leyó su contenido y sonrió al comprender que de todos modos cobraría sus premios.

-Llegamos señorita.- Dijo al cabo de un rato el chofer.- El señor la espera dentro .- El joven la ayudo a salir mientras ella observaba la exclusiva tienda de ropa.

-Gracias.

Candy camino hacia dentro del lugar y busco con impaciencia a Stear que le había dado indicaciones de dónde encontrarlo, se dirigió hacia un sector donde encontró varios y hermoso abrigos de invierno espero hallarlo pero su sonrisa se borró la observar que sentado sobre uno de los lujoso sillones Terrence Grandchester la observaba sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho esperando que este le respondiera

-Pagare mi deuda contigo y la Archi mas.- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Dónde está Stear?

-Supongo que en camino.- Dijo como si nada.- ¿Vienes o te compro lo que se me antoje?

-Vienes o te compro lo que se me antoje.- Lo imito ella con voz burlona.- Serás idiota

-Creo que un bozal te vendría bien.- Le dijo Terry al escucharla

-Y a ti una patada en los huevos

-Me pone nervioso tanto amor que destilas por mi .- La miro enamorado.- No se cómo sentirme

-Te sentirás adolorido …créeme

Blanqueando los ojos el castaño la llevo a escoger algo de la tienda para luego probárselo, compraron algunos abrigos, pantalones, suéteres que según Terry corrían por parte de Archi. Al cabo de un tiempo y sin la presencia de Stear, Candy lo cuestiono.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Yo que sé, tu ibas a salir con el yo no.- Le dijo mientras fingía marcar el móvil y llamarlo.

-¿Se te hizo tarde? …es que esta como una loca…¿ y si me muerde? Ok …yo la llevo.- Colgó para luego mirarla

-¿Ahora qué?.

-Quiere que te lleve al lugar .- Candy lo miro con seriedad sin decir nada

-Estas tomándome el pelo.

-No, se le complico el trabajo y está en camino

-Voy a llamarlo.- Cogió el móvil y marco el número de su cita.

-No creo que te responda …debe de estar manejando

Y justo como lo había dicho Terry , no respondió molesta y desilusionada se dejó escoltar por Terry hacia el restaurante donde se encontraría con Stear, pero en vista de la ausencia de este a regañadientes acepto la compañía de Terry quien para aumentar su molestia la tomo del brazo para guiarla hasta la mesa donde pasaría la velada

-¿Tu hermano me dejo plantada?.- Le pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino servida

-Parece.- La miro con cautela mientras llamaba al camarero para realizar el pedido.

-No deseo comer nada contigo…puede que me haga daño .- Terry negó ante lo escuchado

-Pimientos rellenos de Bacalao, ensalada Griega y de postre pudin de Almendras.- le dijo al mesero que con un saludo cortes se despidió luego de recibir la orden

-Esa costumbre de los Grandchester de ser tan arrogantes…lo llevan en la sangre. Uno me deja plantada, otro me obliga a comer a pesar que no me agrada su compañía.

-En cambio tu alegras mis momentos .- Le dijo con cierta ironía.- Mira Candy cenamos y después te dejo en tu casa y asunto olvidado.

-Yo no quería comer bacalao, quería cerdo

-Por la grandiosa.- Dijo algo irritado Terry.- ¿Llamo al maitre y le hago el cambio?

-No, déjalo de todos modos tu pagaras.- Terry la miro con curiosidad

-¿La cena no la tenías que pagar tú?

-A Stear no a ti…así que tu invitas.- Le brindo una sonrisa traviesa

-Candy White….la misma Candy White

Al cabo de un rato la comida llego y ambos empezaron a degustarla en el más completo silencio, hasta que Terry intervino

-Así que ¿Hay posible matrimonio?.- Dijo mientras cortaba el contenido de su plato, Candy simplemente levanto los hombros como no sabiendo la respuesta.

-Alexander aun no me lo ha planteado.

-Ah…- Terry la miro impávido.- Alexander así se llama la víctima. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas con él?.- Candy le lanzo una mirada recriminadora al escuchar el calificativo hacia el nombre mencionado.

-Lo suficiente para entender que es un buen hombre.

De pronto Terry estallo en risas e intentando contenerse cogió la copa de vino y bebió de su contenido

¿De qué te ríes?.- Le soltó molesta Candy.

-Llevas cuatro años fuera.- Soltó Terry al poco rato ya más tranquilo.- Y según lo escuchado …uno o dos años estarás con este Alexander y me dices que "LO SUFICIENTE PARA ENTENDER QUE ES UN BUEN HOMBRE" …cariño me conocías de toda la vida y termine siendo un perro contigo ….así que tu teoría de "BUEN HOMBRE" queda desechada.

-Eres un grandísimo hijo de perra.- Candy se puso de pie sin esperar siquiera la reacción de Terry quien al darse cuenta de su error maldijo mientras arrojaba la servilleta sobre el plato de comida aún caliente iba tras de ella.

-Candy.- Le dijo al verla salir por la puerta del restaurante y dirigirse a la limosina.- Oye, ven aquí y hablemos quieres.

-Vete a la mierda Grandchester.- le grito ella mientras le abría la puerta un preocupado chofer.

-Ok ….creo que no debí decir eso.- Le dijo casi a unos pasos.- Pido disculpas

-Mira que me valen un carajo tus disculpas.- Cerro la puerta de un portazo.- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Terry? .- Le dijo a través de la ventana .- Que sueltas tu mierda sin darte cuenta que lastimas a la gente y esperas que esta la acepte y siga con su vida como si nada….pues fíjate yo soy la excepción .

-Candy …en verdad lo siento….hable de más.

-Vámonos.- Se escuchó la voz molesta de Candy que daba la orden al chofer de arrancar el auto e irse a casa.

-Diablos.- Escupió Terry al ver como el auto avanzaba por la autopista dejándolo parado en medio de la fría noche.

Sintiéndose un completo idiota saco su móvil y marco

-¿Y que fue?.- Escucho la voz de Stear al otro lado

-La jodi….búscame en el bar de la quinta avenida.- Colgó sin esperar que el otro respondiera.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Candy había llegado a casa prácticamente arrojando humo, malhumorada entro por la puerta y practicante arrojo sus compras por toda la sala sin importarle que sus padres, Annie y Archi las observaban conmocionados

-¿Candy cariño que sucedió?.- Le pregunto su madre preocupada

-Malditos Grandchester eso sucede …que todos ellos.- Señalo a Archi con ira.- Son unos malditos …no te cases Annie porque si lo haces será tu fin.

-CANDY.- Se escuchó la voz de su padre.

-VAAAA no se ´por qué pierdo mi tiempo.- Dijo mientras subía más molesta por las gradas para encerrarse a su habitación.

-¿Qué le hiciste?.- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido Annie

-Nada.- Dijo rápidamente Archi ante la pregunta, pero dentro de él sabía que podía haber pasado con la rubia.

Ya pasada la medianoche mientras todos dormían, regresaba ya algo pasado en copas Terry que ayudado por Stear fue dejado en la puerta de los White y aconsejado de no hacer nada que podría poner las cosas peor, Terry que subía las gradas a paso lento se preguntaba sobre cierta rubia que suponía ya se hallaba durmiendo y sin tener en cuenta lo aconsejado previamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de ella y toco quedamente para corroborar su teoría, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la puerta se abría y de ella lo observaba Candy más molesta de lo que se hallaba anteriormente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que linda te vez molesta y en pijama.- Le soltó al verla cruzar los brazos

-¿Estas borracho?.- Achico los ojos mientras intentaba oler el aroma del alcohol que provenía de el, Terry en cambio blanqueo los ojos ante el juicio nada equivocado de Candy.

-Tu siempre sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo.- le soltó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. – Deja de olerme que pareces perro.

-No puedo creerlo.- Expreso asombrada.- Me insultas, me despiertas a medianoche ebrio y me vuelves a insultar….eres único Grandchester.- Terry sobo sus manos sobre su rostro cansado intentando mantener la paciencia.

-No lo hice con esa intención.- Hablo entre dientes.- Tú me provocas de ese modo.

-Vete a dormir Terry.- Candy intento regresar a su habitación pero fue detenida por el brazo fuerte de Terry que se lo impidió. - ¿Qué haces?

-Hablar contigo.- Soltó mientras la jalaba hacia las gradas.- Así que me vas a escuchar

-Suéltame perro.- hablo entre dientes .- Voy a gritar y todos verán lo que haces

-No importa, todos trabajan para mi

-¿Qué? .- Soltó mientras era jalada escaleras abajo

-Todos .- Hizo un gesto con el brazo libre .- Están interesados en que tú y yo solucionemos las cosas…así que aunque grites no creo que intervengan.

-Tu pedazo de ….- Lo pateo con todas fuerzas logrando que este perdiera el equilibro y cayera escaleras abajo jalándola junto a él.

-Mierda.- Dijo el castaño al hallarse en el piso con la rubia encima de el.- Estarás feliz Candy casi nos matamos

-Suéltame tarado .- Intento zafarse del agarre y la situación bochornosa.- Creo que me lastime la pierna.- Se sentó en el frio suelo y masajeo su blanca pierna.

-Déjame ver

-Quita tonto.- Manoteo la gentil mano que deseaba ayudarla.- Todo esto es culpa tuya…no debí haber venido

-Huyendo como siempre ¿es así como piensas vivir el resto de tu vida?

-Alejada de ti sí.

-Pero qué difícil es hablar contigo Candy White.- Levanto la voz exasperado.- Estamos en Navidad se supone que Navidad es Perdonar.

-Te perdonare el día que tu devuelvas mi corazón tal como te lo entregue

Terry que la escucho solo bufo derrotado y guardo silencio mientras apoyaba su espalda sobre la dura pared. El silencio que se formó entre ambos fue tenso, de pronto sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar las cosas Terry decidió romperlo.

-Lo que sucedió con Susana, ni yo me lo esperaba

-No me interesa.- Fue la cortante respuesta de Candy que miraba hacia la ventana

-Solo paso una vez y fue el peor error de mi vida

-No…me importa

-A mí me importa porque por eso te alejaste.

-¿Qué caso tiene hablarlo ahora?.- Lo miro con tristeza.- Las cosas se dieron así

-Pero no fue como te contaron o escuchaste.

-¿Te acostaste o no con ella?.- Le pregunto con cierto brillo en los ojos.- Dime.- Terry la miro por un segundo sin decir nada y bajando la mirada respondió

-Si

-Vez.- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿Qué más podemos hablar?

-Que no estaba embarazada, que todo fue una treta para separarme de ti

-Tu nos separaste cuando te enredaste con ella…estuviera o no embarazada después.

-Candy.- Se puso de pie intentando seguirla.- Escúchame … aquella noche yo…

-No me importa.- Le dijo en un tono cansado casi de lamento.- Terry ya no importa.- Lo miro herida.- Ya paso mucho tiempo y yo ya no tengo nada en contra tuyo, solo dejalo ir.

-No quiero

-Pues es problema tuyo.- Siguió subiendo las gradas

-¿Cómo hago para compensar el dolor que sentiste?.-

-¿Qué?

-Hare lo que sea necesario para compensar lo que te hice sufrir

-No es necesario

-Lo es.- La miro con seriedad.- Yo sé que aun guardas mucho rencor hacia mi.- Suspiro suavemente.- Te propongo recibir cualquier tipo de castigo que consideres necesario con tal de que al final de tu estadía podamos volver a ser aunque sea los amigos que éramos antes.

-¿Qué dices?.- Lo miro sorprendida

-Es mi turno de pagar lo que te hice pasar.

-Estás loco

-Si pueda que sí

-Candy lo miro por un segundo y antes de proseguir su camino soltó

-Duerme, mañana será un día muy cansado….me llevaras a patinar.

Sin decir más lo dejo solo mirando en medio de aquel silencio

-Maldición.- Dijo mientras a paso lento subía hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente mientras aún estaba en su cálida cama sintió como el ruido de la puerta interrumpía su paz e imaginando a que se debía se tapó más con las cobijas intentando parecer dormido aun

-Sé que no estas dormido así que levanta tu culo perezoso y andando.

-No quiero.- Gimió como respuesta

-Vamos Terry que deseo desayunar fuera .- Fueron las últimas palabras de Candy antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo nuevamente

-Maldición.- Hablo Terry mientras arrojaba las mantas fuera la cama.- Yo y mi maldita bocota.

Al cabo de un rato cambiado y aseado bajaba el castaño las gradas ante la presencia de los White que se hallaban desayunado ya en el comedor.

-¿Saldrás?.- Pregunto Pauma al verlo.- ¿No desayunaras?

-No.- Se adelantó Candy que se colocaba su abrigo.- Desayunaremos fuera

Sin decir más abrió la puerta y salió al frio ambiente esperando ser alcanzada por Terry quien sin palabras solo la siguió en silencio, dejando en casa a todos muy confundidos por lo visto y escuchado.

-¿Dónde iremos?.- Le dijo mientras intentaba parar algún auto que los llevara.

-Donde siempre…quiero waffles con miel de maple

-Ok…a ya vamos entonces.- Paro el taxi y dando las indicaciones necesarias se dirigieron a su destino.

Después de un agradable pero silencioso desayuno Candy lo miro y con una sonrisa lo invito

-Ahora vamos a la pista de hielo .- Terry sintió como el estómago se le encogió e intentando no parecer un cobarde le contesto

-¿Ahora?, mejor para esperar que baje el desayuno por que no vamos a …comprar algo de ropa o la biblioteca …¡ya se, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí!

-Vamos Grandchester…¿han pasado cuatro años y aún no has aprendido a patinar? .- Le ofreció una sonrisa.- Supongo que lo de ayer fue a causa del alcohol.

-Ok oK oK vamos.- Dijo entre dientes.

Después de diez minutos ambos se hallaban en la enorme y fría pista de patinaje donde se hallaban varias personas entre niños, jóvenes y adultos. Sin duda iba a hacer su papelón en público.

-¿Listo?.- Le dijo Candy que ya se encontraba parada en los delicados patines de hielo

-Dame un segundo, si voy a parecer un tonto deseo ir preparado mentalmente.- Se dijo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba al mismo tiempo.- Ok terminemos con esto.

Se puso de pie a duras penas y dando torpes pasos se dirigió a la pista de hielo, observo como Candy sin dificultad algún salto a la helada superficie y con gracia divina empezó su andar sobre ella….bueno ella siempre lo había hecho muy bien, es más había participado en la preselección para pertenecer a la selección de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, en cambio el …bueno él era él.

Prefería montar a caballo o el beisbol, era muy bueno en el golf y ni que decir de las carreras, en su tiempo libre disfrutaba de la adrenalina de correr en auto a toda velocidad…pero otra cosa era patinar y peor aún si era sobre hielo porque era un vergüenza mojada, se le ponían los pelos de punta con solo mencionar hielo ….pero bueno ahí estaba ahora.

Puso un pie sobre el resbaladizo elemento mientras aún se sujetaba de la baranda y soltando el aire de sus pulmones coloco el otro, Candy lo miraba a cierta distancia y pudo ver la diversión en sus ojos …,OH COMO LO DISFRUTABA LA PECOSA….

-Vamos Grandchester….suéltate y patina conmigo.- Le dijo mientras hacia una graciosa figura en el hielo

-Pecosa perversa….no recibirás regalo de santa por mala.- Como respuesta Candy le mostro la lengua.

Buena era hora de acabar con este martirio dio un paso con mucho cuidado y luego otro, debía de parecer un idiota en aquel lugar.

-Hermoso trasero Grandchester.- Le dijo Candy mientras pasaba al lado suyo, logrando que perdiera la concentración y cayera de espaldas sobre el hielo húmedo, suspiro al sentir como el agua se filtraba en sus ropas.

-Oh te caíste.- Escuchó decir a Candy mientras se acercaba a él fingiendo preocupación. - ¿Estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca.- le dijo mientras intentaba sentarse.

-Qué bueno sigamos.- Con una sonrisa lo adelanto.

-Oh claro sigamos.- Intento ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito ya que volvió a caer pero esta vez sobre sus rodillas. – A este paso lograre ponerme de pie para año nuevo.

-Pero que torpe Terry …venga que te ayudo.- Le estiro los brazos para lograr ponerlo en pie.

Cuando estuvo totalmente parado se aferró a ella como si fuera su única salvación.

-¿Terry que haces?.

-Intento no volver a caer

-Me estas estrangulando

-Pues ayúdame con esto.- Ella blanqueo los ojos ante lo escuchado y sin esperar más empezó su andar de manera lenta y pausada para poder guiar al castaño.- Vez, es tan fácil hacerlo

-Me duele el culo y las rodillas.

-Que llorón

-¿ya podemos irnos?

-¿Pero si acabamos de llegar?.- Le reclamo la rubia lanzándole una mirada acusadora

-Ya, pero yo ya sufrí mi dosis de vergüenza publica

-Deja de quejarte y demos un vuelta.- Intento apurar el paso provocando que el inexperto Terry tropezara con sus pies y cayera nuevamente al hielo pero con Candy bajo el

-Pero serás burro Terry.- Chillo la rubia al verse aplastada por el cuerpo macizo de Terry y el suelo mojado.- Quítate

-No puedo.- Soltó divertido el castaño.- El piso esta resbaloso y tu tan cómoda

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? .- Se ella intentando quitárselo de encima

-Aunque no me creas me arriesgare a decir que no…fue todo casual

-Si claro.- Una vez libre suspiro al sentir sus ropas mojadas

-¿ESTAN BIEN?.- Se acercó un grupo de jóvenes mujeres al ver a ambos sentados en el helado suelo sin moverse siquiera.

-Si.- Dijo con una sonrisa Terry.- Mi chica adora tenerme en el suelo.- Con aquello se ganó una mirada recriminadora por parte de Candy .- Ya pues mi amor vamos a casa que se me congelan las pelotas.

-Muy gracioso mi amor…quien diría que fueras tan malo patinando hasta la niña pequeña que allá lo hace mejor que tu.- Se puso de pie ante la mirada de las mujeres.- Vamos que ya se congelaron los calzones

Con una sonrisa Terry le tendió la mano y está mirándolo con diversión lo ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Si me disculpan damas mi mujer me llevara a casa a cambiarme y posiblemente me rete todo el camino.

-Muy gracioso.- Dijo Candy mientras ayudaba al castaño a moverse hacia la entrada de la pista para poder salir de ese lugar.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida y cogieron el primer auto que se ofreció a llevarlos pese a su estado y apenas llegaron a casa corrieron a quitarse la ropa helada y meterse en la calidez del agua caliente.

El primero en salir fue Terry quien ante la mirada curiosa de la familia White se despidió lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier cuestionamiento y se retiró al hogar de sus padres. En cambio Candy se tomó más tiempo del pensado y al llegar la hora del almuerzo bajo encontrándose con la presencia de sus padres, Annie y su futuro esposo.

-¿Terry?.- Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa, todos ahí se miraron de reojo ante la pregunta

-En casa …. mis padres le pidieron que pase la tarde con ellos.- le respondió Archi con una sonrisa

-Oh….bueno

-¿De cuándo aquí tu preguntas por el?.- Se escuchó la voz divertida de Annie.- Pensé que, ya sabes …le odias.

-ANNIE.- El llamado de atención de su padre se escucho

-Lo odio ….un poco.- Le brindo una sonrisa.- Perdón Archi pero es la verdad.- Se disculpó ante el hermano de este.

-No te preocupes …te entiendo.

-¿Nos acompañaras a ver el vestido hoy?.- Dijo su hermana con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Ahora?.- Candy miro a su madre que asentía.- ¿Cuándo se casaran?

-En febrero.- Aplaudió Annie mientras mirada enamorada a Archi.- Y Eleonor contrato a una modista muy buena que me hará el vestido soñado y la primera prueba es hoy y deseo que vengas

-Ok, está bien.- Dijo con media sonrisa

-¿Estarás para la boda verdad?.- Pregunto Archi con algo de emoción en la voz

-No, viajo el domingo y me temo que no regresare hasta el siguiente año.-El silencio que se formó incomodo a Candy y antes de que alguien dijera algo ella se adelanto

-Mi trabajo no me lo permite, casi tuve que arrodillarme frente a mi jefe para que me dejara partir en estas fechas. Pero si las cosas salen como espero puede que mejore mi condición en el trabajo y con ello mis beneficios y tal vez sola ahí pueda permitirme venir más seguido.

-Pero te ibas a quedar 15 días.- DIjo su madre con tristeza

-Lo sé pero no se puede

-No me gusta tu trabajo.- Bramo Annie molesta

-Pagan bien, conozco mucha gente y viajo a varios lugares.

-Terry será el padrino de Archi yo quería que seas mi dama de Honor

-Pues no podre

-Que mala leche

Se escucharon las risas de todos en la mesa ante lo mencionado por la pelinegra sin duda cuando estaban juntos era divertido…aquello conmociono a Candy , había olvidado lo bello que era pasar tiempo en familia y todos aquellos sentimientos se estaban acumulando de manera peligrosa en aquellos días.

Al cabo de un rato ataviadas en sus abrigos las damas fueron hacia la tienda elegantemente ubicada en uno de los mejores distritos del lugar. Al ingresar se toparon con la presencia de Eleonor que ya se encontraba ahí esperándolas, Candy al verla intento mantener la sonrisa al igual que Eleonor, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta que aquellas dos solo aparentaban cordialidad frente a la gente.

-Candy.- La saludo Eleonor

-Señora Grandchester.- Respondió ella

-Bueno Annie querida, empecemos.- le dijo con una bella sonrisa

Candy al percatarse de tal cambio de ánimo decidió pasear por los pasillos de la tienda y ver alguno de los vestidos ahí presentes. ¿No es el sueño de toda mujer encontrar el vestido perfecto para ese día? Se dijo mientras miraba varios de ellos colgados a montones, bueno suyo no era ya que aún no deseaba casarse. Se detuvo frente a uno en especial que no dejo de mirar a pesar de estar escuchando los llamados de su familia. Comprendió que había sido mala idea haber ido aquel lugar, apenas la madre de Terry toleraba su presencia y ella no aguantaba sus desplantes.

Alejando la vista del hermoso vestido perla decidió salir del lugar sin alertar a su familia, cuando ya se halló a unas calles del lugar contesto la llamada que en esos momentos hacía sonar su móvil

-¿Dime Annie?

-¿Dónde estás?.- Se escuchó la voz preocupada de su hermana

-A una par de calles…me dio hambre iré a comer algo y las espero en casa

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.- Sonrió ante la aparente preocupación de ella.- Nos vemos más tarde, suerte con tu tarea.

-Cuídate

Camino un par de cuadras más antes de detenerse frente a un puente y mirar aquel lago que por las fechas estaba congelado, tenía que regresar a Grecia en un par de días más. Al menos pasaría la navidad con ellos y luego se despediría de ellos por alrededor de un año.

Suspiro al sentir aquella nostalgia de dejar nuevamente el nido y prosiguió su camino, iría a pie a casa y tal vez el helado clima la ayudaría a recobrar la compostura que empezaba a quebrarse. Después de caminar alrededor de cuarenta minutos se fijó en como un grupo de niños jugaba cerca a su casa, se lanzaban bolas de nieve y corrían para esconderse de sus atacantes, divertida y temerosa de que una le cayera encima intento meterse a su hogar a resguardarse del frio ambiente.

De pronto sin saber de dónde una se estampo en la parte trasera de su cabeza logrado arrojarla a la blanca nieve, algo confundida y desorientada sacudió su adolorida cabeza e intento sentarse para poder observar a su atacante, se percató que escondido en el jardín de sus padres se hallaba entre risas un divertido Terry que no paraba de festejar su hazaña

-Tu pedazo de animal.- Dijo entre dientes mientras agarraba un pedazo de nieve y lo apretaba entre sus manos e intentaba ponerse de pie.- Me las vas a pagar.- Arrojo la bola de nieve que cayó en el hombro del atrevido burlón.

-No me diste.

Y así comenzó la guerra de bolas de nieve entre aquellos dos que divertidos corrían en todas direcciones esquivando las balas blanquecinas, cuando ya jadeantes se acercaron uno al otro para restregar la fría nieve sobre sus cabezas frente a las miradas de aquellas que divertidas observaban la escena desde la entrada de la casa con algunos paquetes de compras el sonido de un móvil rompió el hechizo. Ambos con el ceño fruncido se miraron confundidos, de pronto los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia se abrieron y a prisa saco su móvil para mirar de manera apenada a Terry .

-Alexander.- Dijo en tono bajo mientras ingresaba a la casa para poder hablar sin ser escuchada

-¿Qué hacían?.- Pregunto divertida Annie

-Nada.- Dijo Terry mientras se sacudía la nieve e intentaba no demostrar la molestia de saber que la rubia se hallaba conversando con otro hombre dentro de la casa.- ¿Compraron el vestido?

-No aun no …solo fue una prueba, pero esta precioso.- Dijo emocionada Annie, Terry le brindo una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a llevar los paquetes dentro del hogar

Al ingresar la rubia no se hallaba en la sala ni en el comedor, pero logro escuchar su voz en la cocina hablando con el tal Alexander

-¿Qué hace Candy?.- Pregunto su madre al ingresar a la casa

-Habla con un tal Alexander.- Torció el gesto Terry mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se acomodaba en el sillón.- Creo que es su novio

-Oh Terry.- DIjo Pauma con cierta lastima

-No te preocupes, al menos solucionaremos las cosas.- Le brindo una cálida sonrisa

Y como quien la invocara al rato apareció la rubia que algo nerviosa y sentándose en una silla del lugar miro sus manos entrelazadas

-¿Quién era?.- Pregunto Annie ante el mutismo de ella

-¿EH?...del trabajo…quieren… que adelante mi viaje para hoy

-¿Qué?.- Chillaron ambas mujeres ante lo escuchado.

-¿Te iras hoy?...pero dijiste que pasarías navidad con nosotros.- Demando la pelinegra molesta

-Lo se Annie y lo hare, pero partiré al día siguiente o en el peor de los casos esa misma noche

-No es justo, debiste decirles que no puedes. te vemos después de cuatro años y te vas tan rápido.

-Lo sé…lo siento.- Terry la miro en silencio desde donde se encontraba.

-Bueno te quedan dos días, supongo que deberíamos hacer algo grande para despedirte.- Hablo en tono conciliador para aligerar las cosas.-Que tal si vamos de parranda hoy día y tomamos hasta que pierdas los calzones.- lanzo una mirada divertida a Pauma quien abrió los ojos ante lo escuchado.-

-¡TERRY!.- Le reclamo.- No te metas ideas

-Ok lo siento…pero salgamos, yo llamo a mis hermanos y tú vas con Annie que solo tomara jugo de naranja

-Ashhh.- Suspiro la pelinegra ante lo escuchado

A la hora pactada todos estaban listos y despidiéndose de los dueños de casa salieron rumbo algún lugar donde pudieran divertirse, llegaron a un bar karaoke donde la gente reía a pulmón abierto y tras pedir un lugar todos se acomodaron. La primera ronda de tragos llego y todos menos Annie bebieron aprisa el alcohólico contenido, igual que ese llegaron más durante algunas horas y al poco rato ya achispados la mayoría reían de viejas cosas pasadas que regresaban a su mente.

-Pero joder con ustedes.- Exclamo enfurruñada Annie.- Yo quiero un chupito de los que están tomando

-Tu cariño.- Se refirió Stear divertido.- Tienes en tu vientre al primer Grandchester White de esta generación.

-¿Al primer Grandchester?.- EL ceño de Candy se frunció

-Claro por qué no será el primero …habrá más a menos que.- Le lanzo una mirada divertida .- Alguien escoja a un médico soltero para ayudar a la labor

-Idiota.- Escucho el tono bajo de Terry con cierta molestia

Las risas surcaron la mesa mientras Archi golpeaba a Stear por su atrevimiento y Annie junto con Candy reían sin parar.

-¿Por qué?.- Lo golpe Archi divertido.- Candy es como Elsa de Frozzen: Libre soy Libre soy…así como es Libre puede escoger entre varias opciones.- Bebió con fingida elegancia mirándolo divertido.- Yo hubiera podido ser uno de ellos hasta que mi dulce Anna me atrapo, así que uno menos para el resto de los mortales

-IDIOTA.- Lo golpeo Annie ante lo escuchado

-Pero mi amor soy todo tuyo…

-Pero la dulce Candy se va a Casar con Alexander el Griego. – Hablo el Grinch de Terry.- Pronto la veremos bailando el zorba de la mano con toda su prole.- Las risas se cortaron de sopetón con tal declaración.

-Creo que a alguien se le están subiendo las copas.- Dijo Annie intentando aligerar las cosas.- Creo que es orgullo ingles el que habla

-¿Celoso hermanito?.- Le hablo Stear.- Bueno eso se puede solucionar con una buena charla, vino, velas y quien sabes tal vez una noche de pareja.

-Celoso yo.- Hablo con despreocupación alguna.- La señorita Candy White ¿ Katsopolus? ¿Así se apellida tu Alexander? Qué más da todos lo apellidos griegos suena raro. – Bebió de su copa mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisidora a la rubia.- No es nada de la chica de antes, la que gustaba y dejaba a mas que uno babeando …como que se nos refino la monita… Así que ¿celos? No creo…ella puede tener hijos con quien sea.

-Que va a ser .- Intervino la rubia con molestia.- Por favor ¿Terry celoso por mí? Pero si el chasquea los dedos y todas se le tiran a los pies. Lo que pasa es que al Señor Empresario Grandchester se le asustaron los soldados con lo de Susana…¿te imaginas al pobre del crio apellidado Grandchester Marlowwww?.- soltó unas risas que lograron su objetivo de fastidiar a Terry.

-Bueno al menos no es el estirado apellido Katsopolus Andrewssssss.- Le devolvió con sorna

-Yo no apellido Andrews.- Se escuchó el golpe de la copa sobre la mesa mientras la rubia lo enfrentaba

-Tienes razón te apellidabas así …hace mucho

-¡TERRY!.- Se pudo escuchar las palabras de ambos de sus hermanos.- Ya estuvo bueno

-Mi apellido es White pedazo de imbécil ¿sabes por qué? .- Se puso de pie.- ….por que el señor Andrews engaño a mi madre con su amiga ¿se te hace familiar la historia?.- Cogió su saco e intento salir de aquella mesa.- Al menos yo no estaba embarazada.- Se tapó la boca con exagerada burla.- A verdad la embarazada fue Susana.

-¿Pero por qué te vas si las cosas se están poniendo muy buenas? .- Terry se puso de pie y le siguió el paso .- Ven quédate y de una buena vez nos decimos las cosas que hace tiempo tenía toda la intención de contarte.

-Por qué no me interesa tu vida amorosa y la cara de imbécil que te vieron.

-Ah mira, estabas al tanto.- La siguió a través de la puerta de salida.- Mejor aún nos saltaremos esa parte

-Deja de seguirme.- Le dijo mientras caminaba lejos de el

-Deja de caminar cobarde

-Cobarde tu…cuatro años , cuatro malditos años.- Lo enfrento y con su mano indicaba la cantidad a la que se refería.- Cuatro años y nunca viniste a hablar del asunto, no recibí carta alguna, mensaje de texto, llamada…ni siquiera mandaste a alguien para que intercediera por ti ….¿y ahora lo haces? Eres patético

-Tenía que poner en orden mis ideas…no eres nada fácil ¿lo sabias?

-Jodete Terry

-Sabes Candy…no me diste oportunidad a explicar las cosas, me evitabas, tu padre me golpeo más de una vez al ir a buscarte, me bloqueaste las llamadas y te marchaste sin decir nada…¿Qué debía de suponer?

-Que no deseaba verte y no lo deseo ahora

-Pero estas aquí y me vas a escuchar

A estas alturas habían caminado un buen tramo y se encontraban gritándose unos a otros en medio de la calle cubierta de nieve

-¿Escuchar que?...¿De tu relación secreta y sucia con Susana? ¿Qué te burlabas de mí a mis espaldas? ¿Qué te acostaste con mi mejor amiga y la embarazaste?

-Olvidaste que fui con ella a la fiesta de Graduación después de que rompiste conmigo

-Oh pequeño detalle que se me paso.

-Ella me engaño al igual que a ti...además.- Levanto la voz.- Siempre te dije que esa tal Susana no era gente de confiar…ahí tienes

-TU.- Lo señalo.- No tenías que demostrármelo acostándote con ella

-FUE….UN…MALDITO ….ERROR ….ENTIENDE

-Ay claro ahora me vas a salir con que te confundiste de mujer …llévate tu mierda a otro lado Terry

-Pero lo hice

La cachetada que le dio se escuchó a través de las calles desiertas y lo miraba con rabia

-Ya no quiero escucharte…teníamos planes. Tú y yo teníamos muchos planes

-Y los arruinaste marchándote.- Le grito con enfado

-Oh claro deseabas que me quedara a ver como destruías mi vida.

-Podía haberte nombrado madrina del niño. – Intento hacerse el gracioso pero cuando vio como Candy corría hacia él y lo arrojaba contra el suelo helado para golpearlo donde pudiera se arrepintió de lo dicho

-Deja de golpearme Candy.- Cogió sus manos y evito que esta lo agrediera

-Tu maldito arrogante…debí haberte castrado cuando pude

-¿No piensas en nuestros hijos?.- Intento tomarla de la cintura para cambiar la situación

-Estás loco si piensas que volveré a acostarme contigo…ay millones que te superen en ese sentido

De pronto la visión de Candy se volvió borrosa y de un fuerte golpe fue aplastada por el cuerpo macizo de Terry e inmovilizada a cualquier golpe que deseara dar

-Hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso.- El siseo cargado de ira más la mirada asesina que le dedico lleno de miedo a la rubia. Pero después de pasar un buche de saliva llenándose de valor decidió fastidiarlo más.

-Fue divertido sacarte de mi mente …tantas experiencias ….tantas nuevas cosas …y ni que decir de Alexander pasaría todo el tiempo metida en la cama con el si fuera posible.

Terry se alejó de ella al escuchar lo que le decía y después de sobar su rostro con rabia lanzo un gruñido molesto

-¿Terry?.- Se escuchó la voz preocupada de Archi llamandolo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

-Tu mantente al margen de esto.- Le grito enfadado.- Tú me vas a escuchar .- Se dirigió a la rubia que aún estaba sobre el suelo y de un jalo nada delicado la levanto para montar en un taxi que se hallaba ahí parado.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo.- Le soltó Candy mientras intentaba abrir la puerta

-Solucionaremos esto ahora…después podrás correr a los brazos de tu Alexander como la cobarde que siempre fuiste.- Sin decir nada más Candy cruzando los brazos se sentó en el asiento y se dejó llevar por la dirección que le hubo dado el castaño al chofer.

-¿Dónde vamos?.- Pregunto la rubia sin recibir respuesta alguna, así que simplemente le quedo mirar las calles que empezaban a pintarse de blanco, el auto empezó a bajar la velocidad y se detuvo en una casa aunque algo pequeña muy bien cuidada.

Vio como Terry descendía del auto y esperaba a que la rubia le siguiera el paso, estando los dos fuera Terry pago el servicio prestado y se dirigió a paso firme hasta la entrada de la puerta la cual sin demora alguna no dudo en tocar, espero paciente a que le abrieran la puerta y al sentir como los seguros eran quitados y un rostro varonil los recibía con el ceño fruncido Candy se alarmo.

-Si ¿A quién buscan? .- Pregunto el hombre que se encontraba en pijama.

-Busco a la señora Susana.- Pregunto Terry calmado mientras la rubia abría los ojos ante lo descubierto.

-Ella se fue a Connecticut a visitar a sus padres estará para el Lunes…¿Quién la busca?.-Pregunto con curiosidad

-Somos amigos de la escuela y buenos pensamos en visitarla…como viajamos el domingo queríamos pasar a saludarla.- Fue la respuesta de Terry que sonaba con cierto tono de desilusión.

-Bueno yo le diré que vinieron a buscarla …¿algún recato?

-Ninguno …ya habrá oportunidad para volver a visitarla, perdone la molestia .- Sin decir más ambos de retiraron del lugar

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?.- Se escuchó el reproche de Candy

-Quería que escucharas la verdad de la boca de Susana pero .- Callo por un rato.- Supongo que ya no importa nunca me creerás

-¿Quién era el?.- Pregunto por el hombre en la casa

-Su esposo.- Lo vio sobarse la cara

-Te dejo por otro…que ironía.- Fue clara la burla de ella hacia su estado

-Como tú digas…vamos a casa. – Por primera vez en toda la noche Candy sintió un vacío al verlo en ese estado, ¿rayos por qué seguía sintiendo eso por el?.

Volvieron a tomar algún auto vacío que en completo silencio los llevo a casa, ambos bajaron del vehiculo y así se metieron en la casa. Y mientras Candy se dirigía a su habitación Terry se quedaba en la parte de abajo para coger una cerveza de la heladera y terminarla mientras intentaba pensar un poco.

-¿Candy estas bien?.- Escucho la voz de su hermana que la había escuchado ingresar y decidió ver en qué estado estaba después de la discusión que tuvo con Grandchester.

-Si, sigo entera.- Le dedico un cansada sonrisa.- Ahora deseo dormir

-Candy.- Su hermana la comprendía y hasta cierta parte le daba la razón. – ¿Hablaste con él?

-Lo suficiente para entender que debo marcharme

-El aun te ama

-Annie.- La callo la rubia

-Pero es la verdad vino hablar muchas veces con papá, nos pidió tu número y hasta fue a buscarte a Grecia.

-¿Qué?.- Ella volvió a preguntar ante lo escuchado

-Venía en cada oportunidad que su trabajo lo permitía y preguntaba si ibas a llegar de vacaciones, nos explicó lo de Susana una y otra vez….incluso la trajo y ella lo aclaro

-¿Qué me estás hablando?

-Tiene un anillo de compromiso desde hace cuatro años Candy.- Fijo sus azulados ojos con los de su hermana.- Fue un estúpido y nadie dice lo contrario pero ese estúpido aun te ama…llama y pregunta por ti y cuando se enteró que vendrías por lo Navidad dejo todo sin aviso y se instaló para verte y hablar contigo.

-¿Y todo mundo se puso en mi contra solo por capricho de el?

-Es que sabíamos que no eres feliz, no lo eres por más que lo describas en tus llamadas o videoconferencias no lo eres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por qué no sonríes como cuando estabas con Terry…y no es porque maduraste, es porque te volviste una renegada y niégame que te brillan los ojos aun por discutir con el …eres tan necia que no deseas admitir que aun sientes algo por él.

-No siento nada por el.- Annie la miro con pena

-Si es lo que deseas hacerte creer ¡BIEN!...pero nadie más ve eso que tanto profesas…¿Por qué crees que Eleonor aun te ve como una amenaza?

-Por qué siempre me odio

-Porque apenas llegaste le volviste a robar a su hijo y lo peor es que tu disfrutas con su compañía

-¿No vez como me trata Terry?.- Le dijo con los ojos húmedos

-¿Qué harías si el viene restregándote en la cara el acoston que tuvo con Susana hace mucho? ¿Qué harías? …eso Candy es lo has venido haciendo desde que llegaste

-Estas de su parte…traidora

-No, estoy de la tuya pero te niegas a aceptarlo…si verte como una mujerzuela te sienta bien ¡A ya tú! …pero te recuerdo que el hombre de allá abajo aun lleva un anillo desde hace cuatro años y posiblemente sea el último año que lo lleve consigo…piénsalo antes que tu mente se ilumine y sea demasiado tarde.

Sin decir nada mas Annie se metió en su habitación dejando a su rubia hermana sola en el pasadizo pensando en lo hablado con ella, aquello no lo sabía y no se lo esperaba. Miro hacia las gradas y sintió una urgente necesidad de ver si aún estaba Terry allí abajo, tomando una respiración profunda dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde lo había dejado.

Terry por su parte se encontraba ya por su segunda cerveza y de reojo la vio bajar las escalinatas, suspiro al ver que la noche no se había acabado y tal vez tendría que soportar otra carga más de reproches de parte de Candy, la vio sentarse al frente con el rostro compungido y en cierto modo algo dentro suyo se removió.

-Fui un idiota.- Le dijo en tono derrotado.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste a Grecia?.- El la miro algo sorprendido y al verla a punto del llanto respondió

-¿Qué ganaba diciéndotelo? No me ibas a creer

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? .- Le reprocho con rabia

-Llegue a eso del mediodía y en el lobby me dijeron que llegarías hasta pasadas las 6 de tarde, te espere. – Guardo silencio y sus ojos se cristalizaron.- Llegaste a las 10 …acompañada de un hombre con el cual bromeas.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo unas de tus tantas conquistas, me sentí el ser más idiota del mundo así que me fui y me jure nunca más ir a ese maldito lugar.

-¿hace cuánto?

-Dos años más o menos

-No lo sabia

-No tenías por qué …no te avise

-¿Y las llamadas, eras tú?

-Si…veras tienes razón en algo, tengo algo de cobarde

-¿Qué paso con Susana?.- Le dijo de pronto

¿Qué pasa con Alexander? .- La seriedad con la que lo miraba la sorprendió y tragándose su orgullo le respondió

-Nada…es mi socio y solo eso

-No te creo

-No me acosté con el si te refieres a eso y con respecto a lo del matrimonio y el noviazgo pues…- Se rasco la cabeza.- Ni siquiera me lo ha propuesto

-¿Te inventaste todo?

-Gran parte.- Asintió apenada.- No podía llegar aquí como una solterona amargada

-¿Lo del harén de hombres?

-Ah eso.- Bajo la mirada mientras estrujaba sus manos.- No hubo ninguno apenas un novio pero no duro más que un par de semanas…fue hace mucho

-No te creo ¿Quién era la persona con la que vi?.- Habla en tono de reclamo

-No lo sé…tal vez Alexander que venía por algunos documentos o Piero que me acompañaba después del trabajo, otros nombres no se me cruzan por la cabeza

-No creo que no tengas nada con ese tal Alexander.- Cruzo los brazos por su pecho

-Pues no tengo nada con el.- Lo enfrento ella.- Una vez nos besamos si es lo que deseas escuchar pero creo que nos dimos cuentan que no servíamos como pareja…somos los mejores en el trabajo pero cada uno hace su vida aparte.

-¿Y por qué te llamo?.

-Ya te dije que es mi socio y fue cuestión de trabajo…y ..y deja de este cuestionario y dime tu ¿Qué con Susana?

-Con ella nada, como ya te enteraste se casó con otro. Y bueno me acosté con ella hace cuatro años

-Serás un puerco Terry .- Le reclamo ella

-¡Pensé que eras tú!.- Se sobo el rostro desesperado.- Diablos en verdad lo creía…olía como tú, tenía puesto el ridículo vestido que me describiste llevarías esa noche y …tenia tus risos, sujetos pero eran tus risos. A eso auméntale el hecho de que estaba pasado de copas ..pues pensé que la mujer que llevaba a la habitación eras tú.

-¿Qué vestido?.- Pregunto confundida Candy.- ¿Cuándo fue eso? .- Vio como Terry pasaba saliva y cerraba los ojos como tomando valor para contarle todo de una buena vez.

-En la fiesta que organizo Niel Leagan, la de disfraces a finales de Octubre

-Te llame y te dije que no iría que me habían castigado

-Sí, pero yo ya estaba en ella y al ver que no vendrías decidí quedarme con los chicos un rato, a eso de las doce llegaste tú …mejor dicho Susana, pensé que habías convencido a tus padres o te habías escapado. Estaba muy feliz de verte y borracho, las cosas pasaron rápido.

-¿No te diste cuenta que no era yo?.- Le reclamo

-Ya te dije tenía todo de ti… y bueno el lugar era oscuro y no puede verle los ojos.

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta que a la que follabas no era yo? .- El la regaño con una mirada

-Estaba borracho Candy

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me vestía y vi su celular…era el de ella. Te pregunte que hacías con el celular de Susana y no respondiste y algo se alarmo en mí y…la enfrente y pude darme cuenta que no eras tú….me sentí el ser más repugnante del universo cuando me di cuenta…le reclame y le grite pero ya estaba hecho…te había engañado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme dos meses después con un supuesto embarazo?.- Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Porque no quería perderte, tenía miedo que te enteraras y me dejaras

-Lo guardaste.- Le grito mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.- Lo escondiste

-Escúchame.- La alcanzo para que no se fuera.- Sé que no fue lo correcto pero entiéndeme…estaba asustado, tenía miedo como nunca antes lo tuve …tú lo dijiste teníamos planes muchos planes y con esto todo se iba al traste. Pensé que si ambos callábamos nunca se iba a saber yo me quedaba contigo y ella seguía siendo tu amiga, nunca me imaginé que ella saldría con lo del embarazo después.

-¿No pensabas decírmelo nunca?

-Para ser honesto no

-Eres un imbécil.- Le golpeo el pecho con fuerza.- Te odio

-Yo te amo…y esto no lo planee, no quise y te consta que nunca se me cruzo por la mente siquiera poder engañarte. Lo tenía todo contigo, lo quería todo contigo.- Pego su frente a la de ella.- Te amo, aun ahora nada ha cambiado en mí.-

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué esperaste que fuera ella la que se acercara a mí me lo contara?

-Solo dime que hubiera pasado si lo hacía ¿ me hubieras comprendido? ¿me hubieras perdonado?

-No lo sé...

-No Candy, hubieras salido huyendo como lo hiciste cuando supiste lo demás. No estoy excusándome …lo que hice estuvo muy mal…y por eso no podía verte a la cara.

-Y la vergüenza se te paso y ahora lo haces.- Una lagrima traidora caía por su rostro

-Lo que paso con Susana fue un error …el peor que he tenido…y no sabes cuánto lo siento

-¿Qué con el anillo de compromiso?.- El abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Anillo?.- Candy asintió

-Annie.- El lanzo una mirada al techo recordando a su futura cuñada.- Lo compre en tu cumpleaños y si no me crees díselo a Stear que me acompaño y cuando te hable de comprometerme contigo aquella fecha lo dije en serio, pero algo paso con Susana que al día siguiente vino a decirte todo eso y terminamos como terminamos.

-Yo se lo conté por teléfono.- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Le dije que posiblemente me pedirías que me casara contigo y que …y que lo harías pronto.

-Así lo supo…que lista

-¿Por qué? Era mi amiga…le abrí las puertas de mi casa, la llame hermana, la abrace cuando estaba triste y la consolé…traidora…quería a mi hombre a mi novio ¡PERRA!...y tú se la pusiste fácil.

-Yo no me acosté con Susana.- Le dijo firmemente.- Yo estuve con Candy White, siempre he estado con Candy White aun aquella vez estuve con Candy White.

Candy se llevó las manos al rostro para evitar que el la viera derrotada.

-Comprendo que no puedas amarme como antes.- Se acercó a ella y la obligo a verle.- Pero perdóname para que podamos vivir como antes …siendo amigos sin atacarnos y quien sabe tal vez consolarnos y ayudarnos en las nuevas elecciones que tengamos. Quiero escuchar tu voz a través de un teléfono llamándome en plena madrugada para preguntarme la hora de algún evento de los que te gustan o que me llames para que te pague el desayuno y verte mezclar todas esas cosas babosas que tanto te gustaban.- Ella sonrió al escucharlo hablar.- Quiero ayudarte a comprar tu ropa y que me compres alguna ridiculez fluorescente que te atraiga.

-Terry

-Perdóname

-¿Seremos amigos?

-Lo que tu desees.- La miro a los ojos.- Seré tu sirviente por una temporada si así gustas.

-¿Vivirás conmigo en Grecia?

-No, pero volare cada que me necesitas.- Ella sonrió ante lo escuchado

-¿Y si no deseo que seas mi amigo?

-Bueno ni modo lo intente.- la soltó para mantener algo de distancia entre ellos.

-¿Y si quiero que me beses y me abraces?.- Lo miro a los ojos

-¿Por qué querrías eso?.- Dio un paso a ella

-Por qué me haces falta.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y un brillo se hizo presente, cuando comprendieron que es lo que ambos deseaban sus cuerpos se unieron para poder acabar con las ansias de saborear aquel dulzor que desde hace mucho desean poder probar nuevamente.

-Te amo.- Le susurro Terry al oído mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por su mejilla.

-Te amo.- Le dijo Candy mientras metía la mano sobre la piel de su cálida espalda.

-Perdóname.- Le volvió a decir mientras tomaba nuevamente su boca.

-Vamos arriba.- Le dijo Candy mientras intentaba deshacerse de su abrazo y jalarlo hacia la planta superior.

Después de besar salvajemente sus labios Terry la siguieron con prisa para que entre más besos y caricias subidas de tono se adentraran en la habitación abierta de Candy, como dos adolescentes se desvistieron a prisa sin separar sus labios y tocar lo que pudieran. Cuando se hallaron preparados ambos cayeron sobre la cama que los recibió con un sutil aroma a rosas propio de la dueña.

-Diablos .- Dijo Terry junto a los labios de la rubia.

-¿Qué?

-No traigo un preservativo

-No importa.- Escucho la respuesta de ella logrando que se separara confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-A mí no me importa traer al mundo a un pequeño Grandchester .- La sonrisa de Terry se ensancho de la emoción que lo invadió y sin demora se hizo uno con aquella mujer que lo llenaba por completo.

La noche paso entre susurros jadeante que evitaban escaparse de la habitación, aquel momento solo seria de ellos dos y de nadie más, y tal vez mañana se permitirían volver a soñar aquello que muchos años atrás habían dejado de lado por la insidia de personas sin corazón.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Candy?.- Toco la puerta Annie y al no recibir respuesta alguna plenamente preocupada se adentró dentro del lugar para sorprendida observar la escena que allí se había dado la noche anterior y por lo vista parte de la madrugada.- ¿Terry? .

El castaño que entre sueños había escuchado su nombre abrió los ojos algo desorientados y observo a su cuñada que divertida los observaba y transportándose a la realidad intento cubrirse y a su amante.

-Annie.- La saludo con cierto rubor en el rostro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver como estaba Candy.- Le devolvió la respuesta muy divertida.- Anda despierta perezosa.- Fue hasta la cama y de un golpe en el trasero de la rubia que resonó en toda la habitación la levanto.

-Pero que carajos.- Se levantó de golpe observando a todos lados.- Annie que te sucede

-Buenas días hermanita…cúbrete que te miro las chichis .- Le señalo su cuerpo desnudo.

El rostro de Candy se tiñó de rojo al recordar quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?.- Se cubrió con las sabanas mientras su hermana los observaba con una sonrisa

-Pensé que te hallarías …ya sabes…derrumbada por lo de ayer, pero veo que la pasaste muy bien y lo mejor de todo que con el responsable.

-Salte.- Le grito avergonzada

-Ok, Ok pero mamá llamara en cualquier momento para el desayuno así que no creo que tengan tiempo para el mañanero

-Largo.- Le arrojo un almohadón logrando que con esto cerrara la puerta rápidamente

-Dios.- Dijo Candy mientras se tapaba el rostro con pena

-Tranquila no creo que diga nada.- La consoló Terry mientras acariciaba su espalda

-No lo hará pero ya la veras con su sonrisa guasona todo el día.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro Terry beso el hombro desnudo de Candy y salió de la cama en busca de su ropa.

-Iré a tomar una ducha.- dijo mientras se colocaba los calzoncillos y pantalones.- ¿Nos vemos abajo?

-¿En verdad no habrá tiempo para el mañanero?.- le dijo ella en tono lastimero Divertido Terry iba a responder cuando se escuchó desde abajo el llamado de la señora White

" EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA LISTO"

-No, creo que para otra oportunidad

-Viajo mañana ¿recuerdas? .- El rostro de Terry cambio y acercándose a ella le hablo

-¿Tienes que irte?

-Bien sabes que si.- lo miro a los ojos.- Pero volveré para antes de año nuevo, lo prometo.- El asintió y besando sus labios salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas?.- Le recrimino su madre al verla bajar después de diez minutos de haberla llamado

-¿En mi habitación tomando una ducha?.- Le respondió Candy al sentarse en la mesa, observo a su alrededor y no vio a Terry por ningún lado…aún no había bajado.

-Pues hay que bañarse más seguido hijita…come que ya está frio.

-Al poco rato totalmente vestido, afeitado y correctamente peinado bajaba Terry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días.- Saludo mientras se sentaba

-Por lo visto estuvo buena la salida.- Dijo George a través de su humeante taza de café

-UFF ni te imaginas papi.- Se escuchó la voz de Annie .- Claro que algunos la pasaron mejor que otros.

-¿Tú no tomaste verdad?.- La censuro el

-No, claro que no.- Se defendió ella

Así paso el desayuno entre miradas furtivas de aquellos dos que de vez en cuando eran capturados por Annie que soltaba risas haciendo que sus padres la tildaran de loca.

Después del desayuno rara fue la oportunidad que tenían para poder estar a solas ya que como aquella noche seria Noche Buena, Pauma requería la ayuda de las hermanas para la preparación de la cena y el arreglo de la casa y Terry por su parte había salido a ver a su familia para quedar en donde pasarían la Noche Buena.

-Candy ahí no van las luces.- Le dijo Pauma mientras la rubia colgada de la escalerilla de metal fuera del jardín

-Pues decídete y dime donde porque me muero de frio.- Se quejó aquella.- Annie viene haciendo esto los últimos años ¿Por qué no lo hace ella?

-Serás tonta está embarazada…no serviría de mucho

-Oye .- Se quejó la pelinegra que sujetaba las luces en forma de faroles chinos.- Mira que hablar de alguien que las escucha y peor que está embarazada …se pasan.

-Ya ya vamos Candy que es para hoy.- La rubia gruño ante las órdenes y siguió su trabajo mientras colocaba las luces gigantes para alumbrar la entrada.- Tienes que ir al supermercado a comprar Jamón

-¿Jamón?.- Pregunto Candy mientras se estiraba para colocar los artefactos.

-A los esposos Grandchester les encanta el jamón bañado en miel

-Pues que lo coman en casa

-Ay no seas grosera…son los invitados

-Me pregunto por qué no hacemos la fiesta de noche buena en su casa

-Ya lo hicimos.- Dijo Annie desde abajo.- Por tres años seguidos, ahora nos toca

-Genial

Al desocuparse de aquella tarea se subió al auto de Annie y cuidadosamente manejo hacia el súper que había visto días antes, al llegar se adentró en el local y busco la sección indicada por los trabajadores, tras caminar y dar vuelta por algunos pasillos encontró el stand que contenía aquella pieza de carne de cerdo que más tarde llenaría los estómagos de los Grandchester. Cogió una de las piezas y tras observar la fecha de caducidad se fijó en la gestante que se hallaba frente a ella mirando el mismo producto.

-Susana.- Dijo apenas pero al parecer fue escuchada por la rubia que levanto la vista y la observo con ojos enormes

-Candy.- la mencionada simplemente negó al escucharla y sin decir más se alejó de ella. - ¡Candy! Espera.- Se escuchó el llamado de aquella que en un tiempo atrás fue llamada amiga suya.

Recordando su estado Candy detuvo su marcha, la vio aparecer a su lado algo agitada y sosteniendo su enorme vientre

-Dime

-Este.- Se notaba algo nerviosa.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Estoy bien, trabajo en Grecia en una empresa de cruceros no me quejo me va bien …viajo mucho y bueno llegue hace una semana más o menos ya sabes por navidad…la familia

-¿Y cuándo partes nuevamente?

-Mañana en la noche-

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-El trabajo…se pone algo pesado por estas fechas.- Suspiro algo cansada.- Me tengo que ir me esperan con esto.

-Necesito hablar contigo…será breve lo juro

-No creo Susana…en verdad se me hace tarde

-Por favor…tal vez sea la última vez que te vea, me mudare antes de año nuevo y no creo que regresa más aquí.- La observo a los ojos y pudo ver aquella necesidad de hablar con ella…maldijo por su noble corazón.

-Está bien, pero tiene que ser rápido.- Aquella asintió y ambas mujeres se dirigieron a sus respectivos autos para abordarlos y parar a unas cuantas calles frente a un café.

-Dime.- Dijo calmada Candy sabiendo lo que iba a escuchar

-Bueno.- La joven madre bajo la vista y al cabo de un rato la miro apenada.- No fui buena amiga y lo sabes

-Aja

-No sé qué me paso me enamore de Terry con lo que me decías y con lo que observaba de el…sentía envidia por lo que vivías a su lado. No peleaban, siempre reían, jugaban, él te entendía y tú a él…era maravilloso

-Peleábamos te lo aseguro y teníamos malos momentos también Susana.

-Pero lo sabían resolver…siempre, yo quería eso.

-Te hubieras buscado un novio propio en vez de querer robarme al mío.- Soltó con enojo logrando que la ojiazul la viera con sorprendida expresión que cambio por una sonrisa triste.

-Marck me dijo que fueron a buscarme …supongo que fueron ustedes quien más da con esas descripciones.

-¿Qué deseas Susana?

-Engañe a Terry, cuando me dijiste que no irías porque te castigaron aproveche el momento, le hice creer que yo era tu …me puse el perfume que me prestaste días antes, me compre el mismo vestido que tu pediste, me ondule el cabello y lo busque . Había tomado así que la suerte estaba de mi parte fue más fácil.

-No te digo lo que te mereces porque vas a ser madre.

-Solo iba a ser esa noche Candy, solo quería una noche con el…nadie tenía que enterarse pero el miro mi móvil y se puso como loco y gritaba y pensé que me golpearía…pero le dije que no diría nada que nadie sabría lo que había pasado…seria nuestro secreto.

-Pero me lo contaste después.

-Por qué me restregaste en la cara que te ibas casar, tendrías todo lo que yo estaba deseando que el hiciera por mí, me llamaste toda feliz a decirme que vendría a pedir tu mano y que harían una fiesta que duraría un semana y después de la graduación se irían de viaje a quien sabe dónde para después planificar detalladamente su dichoso matrimonio…¿Cuántos hijos me dijiste que tendrías?...seis eso me dijiste

-Por qué te pensé mi amiga …porque pensé que compartirías mi dicha y no que la envidia de tener lo mío te carcomía

-Estaba cegada …fui una tonta…hoy me doy cuenta que lo que hice estuve muy mal.

-¿Por qué inventaste que estabas embarazada?

-Porque así lo creía , cuando me entere que no lo estaba tú ya habías partido y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él se pudiera enamorar de mi brazos

-Pero nunca lo hizo porque aún me amaba

-Si, nunca lo hizo y el engaño salió a la luz….mi familia me dejo de lado por lo que hice, Terry me odiaba y .- Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- Las amistades que compartimos se alejaron…me quede sola.

-Te lo buscaste

-Si yo sola.- Se limpió el rostro.- Terry me buscaba para que hablara con tu familia y le explicara las cosas, así lo hice y me hizo prometerle que si tu volvías en algún momento a casa te lo diría…así que cumplí te los estoy diciendo.

-Gracias me ayudas un montón

-En verdad lo siento, cuando conocí a Marck comprendí el dolor que te había causado…si alguien me hiciera lo que yo te hice …se me partiría el corazón y desearía morir y llevarme a la perra conmigo.- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba amargamente.- Y ahora que voy a ser madre me viene a la cabeza las locas ilusiones que me contabas sobre los niños que tendrías con el…te las quite todas. – Verla en ese estado la deprimía, aquella mujer había sido su amiga y buena o mala le daba tristeza.

-Ya déjalo ya no importa .- hablo mientras le alcanzaba una servilleta

-Él te ama…lo ha hecho todo este tiempo, lo he visto despachar a muchas solo porque esperaba tu llegada. Olvida quieres…perdónalo y quien sabe tal vez lo que planearon tiempo atrás aun puedan realizarlo.- Se limpió la nariz húmeda y la miro fijamente.- Te lo debía por la amistad que en algún momento me diste

-Te lo agradezco.- Sin esperar más y colocando algunos dólares en la mesa se propuso retirarse.- Solo para que quede claro…Terry y yo solucionamos las cosas y ahora estamos juntos sin necesidad de lo que me acabas de contar.

-Me alegro.- Le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios. – Hasta luego Candy

-Hasta otra oportunidad Susana.

Subiendo en su coche la rubia manejo rumbo a casa , no sentía nada raro con lo que acababa de escuchar pero tampoco sentía aquella molestia con la que había llegado hace ya unos días. Las cosas empezaban a encaminarse.

La noche cayó y tras recibir ya algunos familiares y vecinos la rubia corrió a darse un baño y prepararse para la llegada de los que faltaban, cuando hubo salido de la ducha se detuvo al ver recostado sobre su cama sensualmente vestido a Terry que la miraba divertido

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le dijo la rubia mientras iba a unos de los cajones del guardarropa y sacaba una braguitas negras las cuales después de despojarse de la toalla se las colocaba lentamente

-Lo haces a propósito.- Dijo el entrometido mientras se sentaba para mejorar su visión

-Tal vez.- Le brindo una sonrisa mientras se colocaba el brasier a juego.- ¿A qué viniste Grandchester? .- Lo miro con brazos cruzados

-Te traigo un regalo.- Se puso de pie mientras cogía un paquete de debajo de la cama y lo colocaba sobre ella para sacar de el un hermoso vestido dorado.

-Oh …hermoso.- Se acercó la rubia impresionada por el presente.- Gracias

-De nada.- Deposito un beso en la punta de su nariz .- Levanta los brazos.- Le ordeno para poder colocar el delicado vestido sobre ella.

Haciendo lo que él le pedía ella se vio envuelta por la suave tela que se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma sensual

-Esta hermoso.- Se dio la vuelta para poder besar sus labios.-Gracias

-No más que tu…te dejo para que termines de arreglarte…nos vemos abajo.- Candy asintió

-Sin decir más la dejo para que ella después de admirar el regalo terminara colocando algo de maquillaje sobre el rostro, amarrar su cabello, colocar los accesorios necesario y a juego, el perfume y por ultimo las zapatillas con taco aguja que luciera esa noche.

Ya lista bajo hasta donde se encontraba la música y las voces que felices reían, al estar frente a la vista de todos busco por todos lados al responsable de su congoja sentimental, y lo hallo apoyado sobre la chimenea con una copa de alguna bebida y conversando feliz con algún conocido, apenas la miro pudo ver el brillo ya familiar en su ojos y despidiéndose cortésmente se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Y qué tal? .- Le dijo nerviosa

-Hermosa….¿quieres beber algo?

-Claro.- Se dejó guiar a la mesa de bebidas mientras eran seguidos por varios pares de ojos.

-¿Y qué te dije?.- Hablo emocionada Annie

-No me lo creo.- Susurro Stear sorprendido.- Pero me alegro

-Ya era hora…o se mataban o terminaban juntos

-Y que juntos.- Remato la pelinegra para si

-¿Ah?.- Se escuchó la voz de ambos hermanos

-Nada

-Me encontré en la tarde con Susana.- Le dijo Candy mientras recibía su bebida.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Si

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Lo mismo que tu pero en versión suya….así que ya olvidemos todo esto.

-¿Cómo así?

-Terry ya déjalo, estoy contigo ... solo eso importa.- El castaño la miro con amor y asintió mientras la guiaba a la parte trasera de la casa y se sentaban en los asientos que dejaban ver el exterior del jardín.

-¿Pasaras año nuevo conmigo?.- Le pregunto mientras enterraba la nariz en su cabello recogido.

¿Lo deseas?

-Si…con todas mis fuerzas.- Ella sonrió ante lo escuchado

-Lo hare

-Buena chica.

-Oigan ustedes.- Se escuchó la voz de Archi desde adentro.- Ya va a empezar el concurso de villancicos y los están buscando apuren.

Sin esperar más ambos se pusieron de pie y tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás, la noche se pasó rápido y al acercarse las 12 todos muy expectantes se preparaban para el abrazo de noche buena.

Cuando las campanadas del viejo reloj se empezaron a escuchar todos muy contentos empezaban a chocar sus copas y desearse buenos deseos, por su parte Terry que se hallaba de la mano de Candy observaba como todo a su alrededor denotaba alegría, alegría que deseaba pasar con su pecosa compañera

-Feliz Navidad cariño.-Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano

-Feliz Navidad Romeo.- Le lanzo una mirada cargada de promesas

-Ahora a empezar con la tradición.- Archi alzaba un pedazo de muérdago sobre sus cabezas mientras los demás invitados silbaban a la pareja .- La tradición dicta que bajo el muérdago halla un beso …así que -¿Qué esperan?

Mirándose uno al otro ambos acercaron sus labios para fundirse en un beso muy jocoso que provoco aplausos y silbidos de victoria.

-¡OH Por Dios! .- Se escuchó la voz cansina de Eleonor.

-Pero si dentro tuyo sabias que algo así iba a suceder…dormían bajo el mismo techo. – Le contesto Richard al ver el gesto de su mujer

-Pero pensé que la chica se iba a ser rogar más tiempo.

-¿Eleonor deseabas ver sufrir a tu hijo?.- La cuestiono

-No claro no, pero estaba tan feliz viéndolo solo

-Él no lo era

-Lo sé, pero aun así no me agrada.

-Te agradara como te agrada Annie

-No, Annie es otra cosa esta es una fierecilla

-Ay mujer .- La dejo sola mientras observaba la escena tan melosa que vivenciaba su hijo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-No te vayas.- El castaño se aferró a ella con fuerza.- Llama y dile que el clima se puso feo y no podrás regresar.

-Solo será unos días Terry, estaré de vuelta para antes de año Nuevo.

-No quiero.- Ella se puso feliz ante el comportamiento infantil del hombre que la abrazaba.

-Ya deja que me impides respirar. – Se liberó del fuerte abrazo del castaño

-Cuando nos casemos dejaras de trabajar …vivirás limpiando mi casa y esperando mi llegada.

-Payaso.- Lo golpeo ella

-Aguafiestas

En eso se escuchó el llamado para bordar el avión y ella tuvo que despedirse del hombre que con tristeza la mirada

-Vendré pronto Romeo

-Eso espero.- Dejando un beso en sus labios ella se alejo

 _ **6 Dias Después…**_

Terry se hallaba sentado en los cómodos asientos que días antes había compartido con Candy mientras miraban el iluminado jardín, pero ahora ya cerca de las 12 se hallaba solo mientras su familia hablaba con los White sobre sus planes para la futura boda. Suspiro al recordar cómo horas antes Candy lo había llamado diciendo que el vuelo se había retrasado y que no llegaría para recibir el año con él.

-Hey amigo.- Archi se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado y palmear su espalda.- No sufras ya mañana la tendrás contigo

-Ya…

-Deberías ir con nosotros un rato …el papá de Annie está a punto de hacer el ritual de las uvas y Pauma piensa que se va atragantar

-Ok…ahora déjame solo un rato

-Bueno.- Negando salió del lugar dejándolo en su tarea de observar el oscuro jardín

Cuando el reloj empezó a tocar nuevamente las doce campanadas para recibir el año nuevo él abrió las puertas de la mampara de vidrio que daba al jardín y salió para desear un feliz Año Nuevo a su rubia pecosa donde quiera que se encontrara.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Candy .- Dijo mientras miraba al cielo

-Feliz Año Nuevo Terry.- Escucho detrás de él haciéndolo girar rápidamente y viendo a su rubia chica que con una sonrisa lo saludaba.

-Pecosa tramposa ¿Qué haces aquí?.- La tomo en sus brazos

-Oye…tuve que pagar el triple a una anciana para que me ceda su boleto y me preguntas ¿Qué hago aquí? Mira que serás burro.- La beso con mucho amor

-Me alegra que llegaras.- le dijo pegado a sus labios

-Te lo prometí no es así.

-Terry cogió su mano y llevándosela detrás de su espalda la mantuvo por largo rato

-Oye ¿Qué haces?.

-Quédate quieta

-Me duele.- Se quejo

-Ni que te estuviera arrancando el brazo

-Pues parece

-Ya.- Le soltó la mano para que ella pudiera ver el hermoso anillo que adornaba su dedo anular .- Cásate conmigo Candy White

-Terry.- Ella tapo su boca de pura emoción.- Oh claro que si.- Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos para sellar el pacto con un beso abrazador

 **FIN**


End file.
